25 Cosas que el chico perfecto haria
by Roonilz-Wazlib
Summary: Lavender y Parvati tienen algo que le hace realizar a Hermione de quien es su chico perfecto... HHr! xD Ya se el summary horrible, pero la historia es mas linda..


Las noches de verano en el Valle de Godric no solían ser tan aburridas entre los tres amigos como esta. Fue uno de los peores días de la búsqueda, todo parecía salirles mal.

Desde el momento en el que habían averiguado que el misterioso R.A.B terminó siendo Regulus A. Black, el hermano de Sirius, no consiguieron saber nada más. Esto de los horcruxes era muy extraño hasta en los libros más antiguos. Harry, Ron y Hermione logaron encontrar el relicario, que como indicaban sus sospechas, no había salido de Grimmauld Place. Kreacher, el elfo, lo tenía bien guardado. Lo único que necesitaban ahora era destruirlo, y ahí venía la parte difícil.

Desde su llegada al Valle de Godric, Harry, Ron y Hermione no pararon de buscar una forma de concluir con esto. Trajeron libros de todas partes, pero no lo encontraban. Este día no fue diferente a los demás. Era la media noche cuando terminaron con todo.

-Bueno chicos, yo me iré a la…cama.- dijo Ron parándose de su asiento y estrechando los brazos.- nos vemos luego.

Luchando por mantener los ojos despiertos, saludo a Harry y a Hermione con la mano y subió las escaleras con paso pesado, dejando a los otros dos solos.

Harry no tenía sueño todavía, así que decidió quedarse un rato más. Observó como Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a la ventana, apoyaba su cabeza contra el vidrio fresco y suspiraba.

Le parecía raro ver a Hermione así, en realidad, no era la Hermione que el había conocido hace mucho tiempo. Ésta Hermione estaba rara, y a pesar que le dolía admitirlo, Harry sabía que el año pasado no fue muy bueno con ellos. Se habían distanciado, más que en ningún otro año.

¿Qué fue lo que había pasado entre ellos que había cambiado tanto? ¿Era ella la que había cambiado solamente? Sabía que el estaba distinto también, como si hubiese estado en el cuerpo de otra persona. El año pasado, decidió Harry, había sido un lío total para todos.

_Bueno…no del todo._ Pensó con una sonrisa al recordar los momentos que había pasado con Ginny. Con ella, Harry se sentía bien, libre como si estuviera en otro mundo, algo que no le pertenecía por que era demasiado bueno para alguien como el. Harry, la quería a Ginny, eso es seguro…no? Tal vez todo esto fue solamente por que el deseaba tanto ser normal, y con ella era normal, era un adolescente como todos los otros sin preocupaciones por el mundo que lo rodeaba. _Pero eso no está bien_. Le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza. Pensándolo bien, estando con Ginny le hacía olvidar lo que a el le importaba. El mundo real no existía cuando el estaba con ella. Tal vez fue por eso que se distanció tanto de Hermione, ella siempre fue muy realista.

Pero todo esto tenía que cambiar. Seguir así con Hermione no le haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos.

Harry se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo que estuvo pensando, se había quedado mirándola, pero ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Decidido a cambiar las cosas, Harry se le acercó.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

Ella levantó la vista, estaba cansada y unos círculos oscuros se le marcaban alrededor de sus ojos miel.

-Supongo que sí- dijo Hermione separando la vista de la ventana para mirarlo unos segundos y luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a suspirar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Harry se sorprendió al encontrarse bastante incómodo al lado de su mejor amiga. No sabía que decir.

Harry miro hacia fuera también, la noche estaba hermosa, el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. Miró a Hermione nuevamente, se veía muy linda iluminada por la luna.

-¿En que piensas?-preguntó.

-Realmente, en muchas cosas.- contestó Hermione.

-Cosas…¿Cómo que?-

-De todo lo que está pasando.- dijo ella.- Y tu?- se turnó hacia el.- En que piensas?

-Hace mucho que no hablamos, no?

Otra vez silencio. Hermione tenía una cara de confusión dibujada en la cara.

-Harry, estamos hablando-

-Quiero decir- Harry se trato de explicar- No como antes…dime cual fue el punto de nuestra conversación todo el año pasado? Príncipe, Horcruxes y mas Horcruxes.

Hermione bajó la mirada.- Tu también lo ves no?

-Es la verdad. No se que me pasa Hermione-

-No creo que seas tu, Harry- dijo ella volviéndolo a mirar- Creo que soy yo la que no se deja entender. El año pasado, estaba celosa de ti! Y solo por que me pasabas en pociones!Y..con Ron, solo quería lastimarlo emocionalmente y hasta le lance una bandada de pájaros, Harry. Esa no soy yo.

Harry sonrió.- Nop, definitivamente esa persona no es la misma chica que me encontré en un tren unos años atrás.

-Es enserio Harry.- ahora tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Si yo te hubiese escuchado…tu tenías razón…lo de Malfoy, era verdad…y yo…yo no te creía. Como me hace eso a mi? Que clase de amiga soy que desconfía de su mejor amigo? Yo debería haberte creído, ayudado y… muchas cosas no hubiesen sucedido.-

Las lágrimas ahora caían libremente por sus mejillas. Y aún así Harry no pudo dejar de notar que se veía muy bonita.

-No es solo eso Hermione- dijo Harry poniendo sus manos debajo de la pera de ella haciendo que levantara la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos.- Yo también tengo la culpa, en mucho no te escuché de lo que me decías, además todo el tiempo que pase con Ginny…debería haberlo sabido, no estoy en época de noviazgo, necesito de ocuparme de otras cosas primero.

-No Harry, no… tú tienes que ser feliz. Hacer lo que te parezca mejor.- dijo Hermione.

Harry recordaba haberle dicho a Ginny como se sentiría si en lugar del de Dumbledore, ese hubiese sido su funeral. Reconocía que se sentiría muy mal, dolorido. Pero comparó ese sentimiento con los que sentiría si en su lugar hubiese estado Hermione. No solamente lloraría, si no que moriría aún estando vivo. No podría vivir sin ella de eso es seguro.

Se imaginaba en una sala común solo con Ron y Ginny. Todos riendo, felices, jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron. Pero a la vez pensando cuando llegaría Hermione? Pensando si alguna vez aparecería pasando a través del retraro de la Dama Gorda cargada de libros.

Se imaginaba los partidos de Quidditch, tal vez hasta ganando, pero cuando mirase a las gradas en busca de Hermione y esperando verla aplaudiendo con fuerza, por que aunque a ella no le gustase el Quidditch, lo hacía por el y por el nada mas, y no encontrarla.

Se imaginaba hablando de los Horcruxes, o de temas importantes que tengan que ver con Voldemort. Pero no sería lo mismo sin los comentarios inteligentes de Hermione.

Harry se dio cuenta que la necesitaba demasiado, siempre fue así, eso no cambió nunca.

-Yo…no creo que sea feliz estando con Ginny… si por eso no…-

-No que?- lo interrumpió Hermione.

-Es como que si quiero estar con Ginny quiere decir que no puedo tenerte… no tener tu amistad como antes. Prefiero estar bien contigo que pasar tiempo con ella- contestó Harry seriamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban.

-Lo dices enserio?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.-Yo se que lo que tenemos es complicado, y a veces se desordena. Pero somos nosotros, es lo que queremos, así estamos bien, no debemos pretender otra cosa.

-Hablas de nuestra amistad?- dijo Hermione.

-Si- dijo Harry.- De lo que tenemos, sea amistad…o otra cosa. Lo único que se es que no quiero que nos separemos así nunca mas Hermione…por que….yo te necesito.- esto último lo dijo sonrojándose.- Pero…a la vez se que es egoísta de mi parte, por que se que si estás mas cerca mío en mas peligro estas…pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo no quiero que te pase nada.

-No me pasará nada Harry.- dijo ella, ahora sonriendo levemente.- Vamos a poder encontrar a los Horcruxes y destruir a Voldemort, por todo el daño que causó. Te lo prometo.

-Como estas tan segura?

-Por que dime Harry, nosotros juntos fuimos vencidos alguna vez?

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió, sintió como un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero no sabía por que. Será por que ahora se sentía con mas esperanza, con Hermione a su lado.

-Somos un gran equipo, tu y yo.- Dijo Harry.

Hermione se acercó a el y lo abrazó, dejando su manta a un lado. Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Así se quedaron bajo la luz de la luna que venía de la ventana por un tiempo.

-Lo que tenemos, como has dicho, no es perfecto.- dijo Hermione sin separarse.- Pero te digo una cosa? No me gustaría de ninguna otra manera.

FIN

Delusionalmente

Roonilz!


End file.
